Reward
by TotalTownie
Summary: Little Hinata loses something precious to her, so Kiba offers to help find it. When he does, what does he get in return? (Kiba/Hinata)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto on the other hand, does.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reward<span>**

* * *

><p>Little Inuzuka Kiba was walking around the park with his puppy Akamaru when both heard a stifled sniff coming from some bushes a short jog away. Rather than ignoring it like some of the ruder adults might, Kiba decided to take a look.<p>

A girl of about his age was searching the ground frantically, stopping every so often to wipe her pupil-less lavender tinted eyes on her long sleeves. The pale purple dress she wore was dirty. Kiba's heart skipped a bit when recognised her.

"Hinata?"

She looked up, still sniffling. "K-Kiba-kun!"

"What're you doing here?" He asked, crouching next to her. Up close he could see how upset she was: her pearly orbs were red rimmed, her face flushed. "Why are you crying? Did somebody say something mean to you?" _'Cause if they did, I swear I'll beat them up!_

"No, it's nothing like th-that. I-I'm looking for something. I d-dropped it and…and…" Tears were welling up as she spoke. "Oh Kiba-kun I've b-been looking for so long b-but I can't f-find it!"

He was slightly alarmed by this turn of events. Hinata tended to be the 'suffer in silence' type, so it was quite unlike her to suddenly begin wailing. Whatever she'd lost must really mean something to her…

"Looking for what?"

"My m-mama's necklace…" She wiped the sliver of salt water slipping down her cheek. "She g-gave it to m-me before she…" The end of her sentence trailed off into hiccups. "I d-don't know w-what to do. N-Neji-nii is with Lee-san and T-Tenten-chan, and S-Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are w-with their m-mommies."

Kiba smiled gently. "Hey, you forgot about one person…Me! And with Akamaru, I'll be sure to find it super quick!"

She blinked a couple of times, drawing more attention to those pretty eyes of hers…

"Y-you'll help me?"

"That's what I said didn't I?"

"Thank you very much Kiba-kun!" A wobbly smile graced her face, causing his seven year old heart to skip weirdly again.

* * *

><p>Something sparkly caught Akamaru's eye. He stood and barked, waiting for the brunette.<p>

"What is it boy?" Kiba skidded up to him as the dog padded towards it, his owner following.

Lying on the ground was the sparkly thing - a necklace. The chain was delicate, so Kiba picked it up carefully. Dangling off it was a silver heart that looked as though it would open. He didn't open it of course; it belonged to somebody else so opening it would be rude.

"Well done Akamaru! C'mon, let's take this to Hinata!"

The Hyuuga heiress, who was searching closer to her home, glanced up when she heard footsteps.

A beaming Kiba unfurled his clasped hand. "Is this it?"

She gasped and nodded. "B-but where?"

"It was under those trees down the road."

"I can't b-believe it. You must've searched r-really hard…"

"Well," he said bashfully, his free hand behind his head. "Akamaru found it, not me and it wasn't that hard…Here, take it!" He dropped it into her waiting hand while she giggled quietly.

"I should r-reward you though!" She glanced up, deep in thought. Kiba's heart pounded. He wouldn't mind a hug or even something else…

One could practically see a light bulb appear above her head. "I-I've got it! Wait there please!" Hinata darted into the house leaving the Inuzuka boy feeling disappointed. Sure, a present was nice but it most definitely didn't compare to having his arms around her.

The girl reappeared minutes later holding something new in her hands. "I w-wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but it's okay! I'll get something else!" She offered the object out to Akamaru. "It's a chew toy! I t-thought Akamaru-kun would need it, and that you could play with it together."

Akamaru took the chew toy in his mouth and paraded in a circle around the children, proudly showing it off.

Kiba gave a tiny smile. "Thanks Hinata."

"It's fine…" She stopped, her face concerned. "Is something the matter Kiba-kun?"

"Huh? What, no! I'm doing great!"

"Y-you just…I mean, I thought you s-seemed…"

He forced himself to laugh. "Nope! You're imagining things! I think you need some rest!"

"Y-yes, maybe…" Her expression was uncertain.

"Well I'd better go home! Hana and mom will be wondering where I got to!" He grinned wolfishly at the girl. "Have a nice evening Hinata! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"I…You too, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun. See you tomorrow!" She waved her hand, smiled and disappeared back inside as Kiba and Akamaru began walking.

"At least you got a present boy. I kinda wish…" He sighed, hands in pockets. "Never mind. Even if she knew, it's not like she'd-"

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"Hinata…What-" He turned around in time to see her plant a kiss on his cheek.

She stepped back, her cheeks more red than earlier. "Um…I…R-reward…Th-thank you K-Kiba-kun!" With a bow, Hinata twirled round and ran back home.

Kiba stood watching her back, a hand snaking up to touch the place Hinata's lips had just been. Slowly, a full grin seeped onto his face.

_No way Hinata…Thank _you_._

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG! TT just wrote a KibaHina one shot! *Faints* What happened to me? I used to be strictly NaruHina only, but now…<strong>

**Meh. I think they're really quite adorable together. Besides, it gets frustrating being a NaruHina shipper at times. Good ol' Kishimoto-sensei. **

**I believe this is my first one shot since forever [it's been a while anyway]. And seeing as I'm walking up a damn mountain [don't ask] tomorrow, what better way to remember me by! [There's gonna be klutziness and swearing galore! Huzzah.]**

**Enough. Please review! Was it cute? Did I do this pair justice? Or am I an epic fail? *Foams at mouth***

**I suppose I'll go now. Wish me luck in my mountain climbing-ness! I'm sure I'll mentally scar many people. And/or sheep. **

…**Bye guys! **


End file.
